


Мейдо

by Neachka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Crossdressing, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коджи считает, что и без того продержался слишком долго – несколько дней. Нет, конечно, Дайго и до этого переодевался в девушку, в том числе, и в горничную, но раньше… почему-то раньше это не вызывало настолько сильной реакции. Всего лишь удачно подобранный парик, чёрное платьице стандартной длины, белый фартучек и чёрные чулки с белыми панталончиками… что в этом такого особенного?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мейдо

На ногах Дайго чулки, чёрные и достаточно плотные, чтобы сквозь них не просвечивало тело. Ткань липнет к вспотевшим ладоням, и Коджи недовольно комкает её, жалея, что не может просто взять и порвать. Увы, но всё, что сейчас надето на Дайго, - собственность Агентства, и её нельзя портить не только потому, что схлопочешь выговор от стилистов.

\- Давай быстрее, - шипит Дайго, впиваясь ногтями в его плечи прямо сквозь ткань рубашки. Каким-то образом, даже с членом Коджи внутри, он умудряется контролировать ситуацию, и это восхищает и раздражает одновременно. Прямо сейчас – определённо раздражает.

\- Слишком многого хочешь, - выдыхает Коджи на ухо Дайго и мстительно толкается бёдрами вперёд, входя до упора. На самом деле, Дайго прав – им нужно кончить как можно быстрее, потому что времени очень мало и потому что они более чем рискуют, занимаясь сексом в туалетной кабинке. Обычно Дайго ни за что не повёл бы себя настолько безрассудно, и этот факт – то, что ему не терпелось точно так же, как и самому Коджи – кружит голову ещё сильнее. Хотя, казалось бы, сильнее уже некуда.

Коджи считает, что и без того продержался слишком долго – несколько дней. Нет, конечно, Дайго и до этого переодевался в девушку, в том числе, и в горничную, но раньше… почему-то раньше это не вызывало настолько сильной реакции. Всего лишь удачно подобранный парик, чёрное платьице стандартной длины, белый фартучек и чёрные чулки с белыми панталончиками… что в этом такого особенного?

\- Держи юбку сильнее, а то испачкаешь, - хрипло шепчет Коджи, и Дайго тянет задранный чуть ли не до самой шеи подол ещё сильнее вверх. Его возбуждённый член упирается Коджи куда-то в живот, и ощущение от скатывающихся по коже липких капель естественной смазки одновременно странное и приятное. Коджи нравится, что Дайго тоже хочет его, и очень сильно. Возможно, с того самого момента, как Коджи прямо на сцене сунул руку ему под юбку, погладив по бедру. Коджи помнит, как Дайго тогда замер, как потемнели его глаза, а во взгляде промелькнуло обещание. 

\- Коджи… - этот шёпот едва слышен. Дайго облизывает губы, выгибается в его объятиях ещё сильнее, запрокидывает голову назад, почти стукаясь затылком о стену кабинки. В обрамлении достаточно длинных прядей парика личико Дайго, такое светлое, с тонкими лукавыми чертами, кажется совсем девичьим и самым, самым, чёрт побери, прекрасным на свете. Коджи может любоваться им вечно, а особенно таким, как сейчас, с отпечатком желания, удовольствия и нетерпения. Но больше всего ему сейчас хочется поцеловать Дайго, а нельзя – тонкие губы его мальчика слишком легко припухают после поцелуев, и это становится заметно. А Дайго не хочет, чтобы что-то могло помешать или повредить их работе, поэтому Коджи вынужден уступить. И просто утыкаться лицом в плечо Дайго, чувствуя, как парик щекочет щёки и вдыхая конфетно-мандариновый запах любимого тела. Внутри Дайго узко и ужасно горячо, он, как всегда, упрямо не поддаётся, хоть наверняка испытывает при этом не только приятные ощущения, но Коджи-то знает: Дайго срывает крышу от их секса ничуть не меньше, чем ему самому.

\- Ммм… ах… - коротко, судорожно стонет Дайго, тут же зажимая себе рот ладонью. Коджи не может сдержать усмешки и поудобнее подхватывает Дайго за талию, второй рукой поправляя закинутую ему на поясницу стройную ножку в чёрном чулке. Дайго выглядит совсем как девушка, и Коджи до сих пор не может понять, нравится ему это или нет. Конечно, Дайго идёт, но…

Коджи впивается зубами в собственную губу так, что, кажется, вот-вот прокусит, и вжимает Дайго в жалобно скрипнувшую стенку всем телом. Он больше не может, это случится в любое мгновение, но до этого Коджи хочет успеть сделать ещё кое-что. Точнее, кое-что сказать.

\- Я кончу в тебя, моя милая маленькая мейдо-чан. Не пролей ни капли, - искушающим шёпотом выдыхает он в самое ухо Дайго и сразу же чувствует, как тот вздрагивает, и видит, как вспыхивают у того щёки. А потом Коджи наконец изливается глубоко внутри Дайго, и в этот момент больше не может думать ни о чём.

\- Только… попробуй… испачкать на мне… хоть что-нибудь… - шипит, задыхаясь, Дайго, и Коджи просто подмигивает ему. А потом медленно вытаскивает член и, поддавшись мгновенному желанию, вталкивает в раскрытое отверстие указательный палец, хлюпая собственным семенем. 

Дайго вздрагивает и стонет, еле слышно, но так сладко. Он всё ещё не кончил, так что Коджи с удовольствием двигает пальцем внутри, пытаясь достать до простаты, и наслаждается тихими жалобными всхлипами. Теперь всё правильно – он, Коджи, контролирует ситуацию, а Дайго остаётся слабым и поддающимся. Теперь всё…

\- Ко-джи… - умоляюще зовёт Дайго. Он закатывает глаза и бессознательно подаётся бёдрами навстречу. Он отчаянно хочет кончить, и Коджи охотно готов помочь ему с этим. Он отрывает туалетной бумаги и тщательно вытирает Дайго между ног, прежде чем опуститься перед ним на колени. Коджи достаточно облизать головку и пару раз полностью вобрать член в рот полностью для того, чтобы Дайго тоже достиг развязки. Коджи проглатывает всё до последней капли и дочиста облизывает член своего мальчика прежде, чем подняться. Он обнимает Дайго за талию, и тот наваливается на него, тяжело дыша. 

\- Дома… сейчас мы поедем домой, и тогда… - Дайго делает паузу, облизывая губы, и снова Коджи чувствует, насколько сильно хочет его поцеловать. – Тогда…

\- Тогда ты позволишь мне сделать такие фото мейдо-чан, каких она действительно заслуживает, - шутит Коджи и тут же получает тычок в бок. А улыбка Дайго – как признание в любви.

\- Даже не надейся, что я буду звать тебя хозяином.


End file.
